


purple, red, yellow

by albireo_marionette



Series: Albireo Hanahaki Series [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albireo_marionette/pseuds/albireo_marionette
Summary: Pansy, Poppy, Red and Yellow Camellia.Bouquet of Yellow Roses; A Yellow Tulip.





	purple, red, yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Mencoba aktif menulis setelah Drabbletober saya gak selesai karena UTS dan UAS yang mencekik. Jadi mencoba menulis yang ringan-ringan aja (saya kebanyakan berdosa pas UAS dan UTS; muak melihat jurnal dan sekawannya). Dan mencoba nulis sebagai… Anzu. Masih belum benar-benar bisa menggapai karakterisasinya (mengingat saya gak mengikuti novelnya); semoga tidak OOC deh /ya.

Kali kedua bibirnya menumpahkan kelopak-kelopak itu adalah saat matanya tertuju pada sosok Tsukinaga Leo dari ujung matanya; yang sedang berteriak senang dan berlari entah kemana bersama beberapa anggota _Knights_ yang mengejarnya. Yang berpendar terang bagaikan bintang dilangit malam; begitu terang dan juga membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tertatih; tungkai kakinya berhasil membawanya. Taktala tangannya berhasil bertumpu pada wastafel; ia terbatuk—mengeluarkan apapun yang menganggu organ pernafasan miliknya.

Kelopak-kelopak _poppy_ berwarna sewarna darah itu meluncur keluar dari organ pernafasannya; mendesak seluruh oksigen yang mencoba untuk masuk. Membawa serta karbonmonoksida keluar dari paru-parunya; tumpah begitu saja diatas wastafel toilet wanita yang ada disalah satu koridor kelas dua jurusan idola milik Yumenosaki. Begitu banyak sehingga kelopak-kelopak itu berjatuhan; berserakan begitu saja diantara kakinya dan lantai marmer.

( _Ah…_ )

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar; entah menahan tangis karena rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh bunga-bunga yang keluar begitu saja dari tubuhnya—atau menahan rasa hangat namun juga dingin saat kesadaran akan suatu hal yang membuatnya menumpahkan bunga-bunga ini.

Berjongkok perlahan, jemarinya memunguti satu-persatu; mengumpulkannya dalam dekap, sembari mengernyit taktala aroma harum dari bunga bercampur dengan aroma besi yang keluar bersamaan dan menodai kelopak itu dengan mudahnya. Sembari menahan airmata yang entah mengapa semakin ingin meluncur dari sudut matanya taktala bunga dalam dekapannya semakin banyak.

(Begini kah rasanya?)

.

“Aaaaaaanzzuuuuuu!!!”

Tungkai kakinya berhenti, suara yang tak asing membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya pada sumber suara. Netra coklat bertumbukan dengan sepasang permata hijau milik pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menyelinap masuk disuatu tempat didalam pikirannya. Tak anyar, sebuah lengkungan manis dipoleskan diwajahnya.

“Leo- _san_ ,”

Permata hijau itu melebar, dalam sekejap hijau itu begitu berkilau, kedua belah bibir terbuka, membentuk senyuman yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang rapi. Suara tawa yang khas serta kalimat-kalimat serta celoteh yang tak masuk akal mulai meluncur dari bibir sang lawan bicara; keras namun tidak bermaksud membentak sama sekali. Yang sesekali membuatnya memasang topeng; sebelum sesak menguasai dada taktala hijau itu dengan mudah melihat bahwa dia tidak benar-benar tertawa.

“Anzu kenapa?”

“Apa Anzu baik-baik saja?”

Kabut kekhawatiran menghiasi binar gemerlap sepasang permata hijau. Gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban sebelum tungkai kaki membawa berlari menuju _toilet_ wanita terdekat karena sesak menguasai. Yang kelak akan menjadi tempat yang cukup sering dikunjunginya

Kemudian menumpahkan kelopak ungu yang mulai memenuhi faring dan laringnya.

Kelopak-kelopak _pansy_ itu berjatuhan, menghiasi cardigan merah muda dan blazer biru miliknya. Beberapa tertahan dicelah yang berada diantara buku catatan yang sedang didekapnya karena tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tidak terkontrol, seakan tubuh ini bukanlah tubuhnya.

.

(Kali pertama, dia tidak memikirkan apapun)

.

Matanya memandang helai-helai kelopak yang membentuk beberapa _Camellia_ berwarna merah dan kuning yang menguasai kasurnya; dengan banyak kelopak lain yang bertebaran diantara beberapa _camellia_ utuh yang samar tercium bau besi.

Perih.

Jemarinya mencoba bergerak, membawa beberapa _camellia_ utuh itu dalam dekapannya. Kemudian airmata jatuh begitu saja; pilu.

.

(Sakit)

.

(Sakit sekali)

.

“Anzu-chan!”

_‘Eh?’_

Merasakan tubuhnya digoyangkan oleh seseorang dari luar, manik coklat itu kembali terbuka. Bertumbukkan dengan sepasang netra ungu milik Arashi Narukami yang memandangnya dengan khawatir. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya, menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menguasainya akibat akhir-akhir ini dia takut untuk tertidur dan kemudian terbangun dengan sesak didadanya.

‘Aku baik-baik saja,”

Kata itu diungkapnya ketika netra ungu berkabut khawatir itu bertanya bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Berbagai gestur diberikannya untuk membuat pemuda bernetra ungu didepannya itu yakin bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja. Mengulirkan coklatnya, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa diruangan itu hanya bersisa ia dan sang pemuda bernetra ungu.

“Yang lain sudah pulang duluan, Anzu-chan, sudah sore sekali loh, makanya aku membangunkamu~”

Sedikit terbengong, ia hanya mengangguk; memberikan terimakasih tanpa ucapan saat menyadari jam yang diletakkan disalah satu dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Kembali dia mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih ketika pemuda itu memberikannya tasnya dan mengajaknya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

“Ara _ousama_ … dan emperor,”

Pemuda dibelakangnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, mendecak sembari tertawa kecil.

“Jangan ditempat umum seperti ini dong, kan kasihan Anzu-chan,”

Ia berdiri mematung. Merasakan nafasnya terhenti sejenak taktala matanya menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai oranye itu dihimpit kedinding oleh pemuda bernetra biru yang kini tersenyum terhadapnya dan Arashi. Dan senyum sang emperor itu seolah mengejeknya; menamparnya tepat didepan, memperlihatkan bahwa sesuatu yang ia inginkan sudah tidak lagi tergapai olehnya.

.

(Sesak;)

.

(Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan sakit bagaikan dihantam palu godam?)

.

Ia tidak bisa bernafas.

Sesaat setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, tangisnya pecah. Airmata jatuh begitu saja; tidak ada lagi yang dapat membendungnya. Dalam diam airmata itu mengalir deras, dari sudut matanya, melewati pipinya, dan jatuh setelah bergantung sebentar didagunya. Hening yang menemaninya terpecah begitu cepat taktala sesak mulai merambati dadanya; mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mekar didalam sana—bukti nyata dari rasa sakit yang menghujam jantungnya.

Mawar Kuning.

Semuanya jatuh begitu saja dari bibirnya yang kini sudah tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan suara—hanya dapat terbatuk untuk mengeluarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Perih menguasai semua inderanya. 

.

Terbatuk kecil untuk terakhir kalinya; cokelat itu memandang lelah kearah lantai kamar yang kini tak lagi bersih; hampir sebagian besar tertutupi oleh warna kuning dan aroma mawar serta sedikit samar aroma besi.

.

Kali ini, tulip kuning kembali menjadi penutup dari ceritanya.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ... ini apaan ya kok jadi gak jelas /krik. Y-yaudah deh, albireo, pamit!


End file.
